nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Garten der Verdammten
Garten der Verdammten ("Garden of the Damned" in German) is the first fanon map byPack-A-merPunch'd in the A World in Ruins storyline. It is located in an old, abandoned garden and botanical center somewhere in Germany. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen return. Garten der Verdammten has many new features, such as a new Wonder Weapon, perk, Power-Up, enemy, and trap. Map Layout Starting Room - M14 - Olympia - Quick Revive Lobby - Double Tap Left Hallway - MPL - Mule Kick Right Hallway - MP40 - Deadshot Daquiri Rec Room - M16 - Juggernog Shipping Dock - AK 74u - PhD Flopper Storage - PM63 - Speed Cola Courtyard - MP5k - Block-Aid Main Hallway - Stakeout Plant Experimenting - Grenades - Bowie Knife Pack-A-Punch This pertains to how the Pack-A-Punch is activated. Once the power is turned on, you must link the two teleporters. After wards, 5 (3 on Solo) alarms will sound spread out on the map. You must turned them all off. Once you do that, you must teleport from the teleporter in the Plant Experimenting. After 45 seconds, the doors will open. Upon exiting they will close. There is one window in the Pack-A-Punch room. Note: You are not time to link the two teleporters New Features Gersch Gun The Gersch Gun is the new Wonder Weapon in Garten der Verdammten. It is a lightweight gun that shoots minimized Gersch Devices that will absorbed any zombies within a 50 foot radius. It has a rather small amount of ammo, with a 2 shot mag and 8 extra rounds. It can only be recieved from the Mystery Box. When it is Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the Gersch Tornado. It still has a small mag of 3 shots, with 12 shots. It's range is now increased to 100 feet. Plants Plants are a new enemy that only appear in Garten der Verdammten. They are poisoned pl ants that spawn after the Plant Experimenting is started. They are Venus Fly Trap-like plants that can swipe and spit at players, causing damage. They only appear right after the power is turned on, and every 5-6 rounds. If the player/s camp in the Pack-A-Punch room for 4-5 rounds straight, 4 (2 on Solo) Plants will spawn and try to kill them. It takes 4 hits (8 with Juggernog) or 2 spits (4 with Juggernog) to down a player. They are relatively weak. They have 200 health that will multiply by 0.5 every 5th-6th round. It is recommened to knife them the 1st or 2nd time they are encountered. When they are killed, they will burst and spray poisoned dew that will damage any player or kill any zombie within a 5 foot radius. Water Blast Water Blast is a new trap in Garten der Verdammten. It cost 1000 points and upon being bought, will blast high-powered water through doorways. It will kill any enemy (or player that hasn't bought Juggernog) that walks through it. It lasts for about 1 minute, 15 seconds. It is located in both Side Halways, and the Plant Experimenting doorway. Block-Aid Block-Aid is the new perk appearing in Garten der Verdammten. It is a perk that greatly increases the players speed to rebuild barriers. It also slightly increase, speed of weapon switching, perk drinking, and weapons coming up from the Mystery Box. It costs 1000 points and has a color similar to Juggernog, only more pale. According to quotes, it tastes very tropical. It's symbol is a zombie with wooden boards in front of it. Timekeeper Timekeeper is a new Power-Up in Garten der Verdammten. It slows down zombie movement greatly for 30 seconds. At the last second, the zombies speed will be increased by 25% and then normal when it runs out. This has no affect on the players, as they move at normal speed when it is present. This a very useful Power-Up to have when someone is down. It's icon is an hourglass. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Hand Grenade * Knife Wall Weapons * M14 ($500, Starting Room) * Olympia ($500, Starting Room) * MPL ($1000, Left Hallway) * MP40 ($1000, Right Hallway) * AK-74u ($1200, Shipping Dock) * M16 ($1200, Rec Room) * PM63 ($1000, Storage) * MP5k ($1000, Courtyard) * Stakeout ($1500, Main Hallway) * Claymore ($1000, Main Hallway) * Bowie Knife ($3000, Plant Experimenting) * Grenades ($250, Plant Experimenting, Rec Room) Box Weapons * AUG w/ Swarovski Scope * Ballistic Knife (one person) * China Lake * Commando * Crossbow w/ Explosive Tip (one person) * CZ75 * CZ75 Dual Wield * Dragunov * Famas * FN FAL * G11 w/ Low Power Scope * Galil * Gersch Gun (one person) * HK21 * HS10 * L96A1 * M72 LAW * Monkey Bombs * Python * Ray Gun * RPK * SPAS12 * Spectre Achievements/Trophies Unwanted Help (5G/ Bronze) Shoot a whole mag of the Gersch Gun without teleporting an enemy. Weed-B-Gone (15G/Bronze) Survive a Plant round without taking damage. Can't Beat 'Em... (10G/Bronze) Survive until 15 without going down. ...Join 'Em (5G/Bronze) Go down at least 15 times. What A Noob (10G/Bronze) Activate the Musical Easter Egg Musical Easter Egg There are three Teddy Bears that are sitting on Gersch Devices in the map. If they are all activated using the Action Button. When all are pressed, "Hide Your Kids" by teamheadkick will play. Here are the Teddy Bear locations: 1) Starting Room: If you are looking head on to the Quick Revive, it is beside it to the lower left. 2) Storage: When you open the door leading from the Rec Room, the Teddy Bear is sitting on the box, straight across. 3) Shipping Dock: Leaning against the ramp. Quotes See: Garten der Verdammten/Quotes Trivia *This is the second map to have a musical easter egg not written for the game. *If the player looks out of the window to the right to the Quick Revive machine, there is a scarecrow that if the player shoots it, it will scream. *If the player crouches by the Power Switch in the Plant Experimenting Room, the player will hear Wehrmacht victory music from WaW.